


dirty talk

by Areiton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Time, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Bucky, Tony is rather pleased to discover,doestalk.





	dirty talk

Bucky doesn't talk a lot. He takes strong silent type to a new level and it would grate but Bucky has enough baggage to fill his cryo tube a few times over and honestly Tony gets it. 

Bucky can't use words, doesn't  _ want _ to use words and Tony uses too many. Neither suit Steve very well, but he tries not to think about that. 

So Bucky doesn't talk a lot but it's ok, they make it work because he  _ listens  _ and the more time they spend together, the more he learns to read every twitch and movement, the facial ticks and expressions that all even out into everything Bucky  _ is  _ saying. 

It's intimate and humbling to be the one he trusts with that, and Tony thinks later, it was all adding up to say the most important thing--he  _ adores _ Tony. 

And then--months after one-sided conversations and wordless responses that mean everything--they fall in bed and everything Tony  _ knows  _ about his silent soldier gets shattered. 

~*~ 

“Fuck,” Tony grits and tries to roll his hips up. It earns him a thick groan, a strong suck that makes his eyes roll back, everything fading away under the slick warm wet of Bucky's mouth, the heavy weight of his arm--his metal arm, plates shifting, fingers biting into his hip, so goddamn hot--it was all adding up to drive him over the edge. 

They didn't even plan this. The mission today had been long, grueling and there were a few moments he wasn't sure they'd both make it home. 

They did. They made it home and through medical's checkout, through Steve's endless debrief, Bucky twitching next to him growing more and more restless until Tony finally stood and ended things with sarcasm and sass, ignoring the frustration in Steve's eyes as he all but dragged Bucky away for maintenance. Then Bucky had crowded him into the elevator wall, growling at JARVIS and he was being  _ kissed _ , and maintenance was the last thing on his mind.  Bucky does something  _ indecent _ with his tongue and Tony gasps. “I'm gonna, Buck, I'm gonna--”

Bucky pulls away and Tony bites down on his frankly pathetic whimper.

“Not yet,” Bucky murmurs, and Tony does whine then. “Not yet, baby. Want to be inside you, when you come.” 

Tony nods, his mouth hanging open, and says, dumbly, “Yeah, yeah, let’s--yeah.” 

Bucky grins and surges to his feet, kissing Tony deep and filthy, and Tony groans at the taste of himself, bitter and thick on Bucky’s tongue. 

He isn’t sure when he goes from pressed into the wall to wrapped around Bucky as he carries Tony into the bedroom, and less sure when he loses his clothes. He just knows, the entire time--Bucky talks. 

“You’re so pretty, baby, yeah, wrap your legs around me, that’s so good, you’re so good for me.” 

“Gonna get you spread out on your bed, mark you up, get you all dirty in that big bed of yours.” 

“C’mon, sweetheart, lemme go, I’m not goin’ far, just gonna get you all undressed for me, gonna unwrap you like a present, yeah, baby, just like that.” 

He hums a little as he rubs a wet finger over Tony’s hole, “So pretty,” he breathes. “Prettier than a picture, baby. I wanna taste you. Next time, I’m gonna--gonna get my mouth all over you, make you beg me for my cock.” 

Tony keens, hips arching off the bed as one finger presses in just a little, and Bucky laughs, low and dirty. “You like that, huh? Like the idea of me fucking you? I will, darlin’, just gotta get you wet for me.” 

It’s driving him insane. He listens to that low drawl, the steady stream of filth and praise as Bucky fingers him with almost mechanical thoroughness, the way his teeth and lips graze along the inside of Tony’s thighs when he goes silent, almost breathless. 

Then his fingers are gone and Tony almost screams, but Bucky’s there, his hands big and soothing on his hips. “Easy, darlin’, you’re alright, I’m here, I’ve got ya.” 

He shifts, reclines and pulls Tony to straddle him. “Wanna watch you, gorgeous. Wanna watch you ride me,” he says, and Tony thinks he nods, but then Buck’s cock is there, pressing against him, pressing  _ in _ and he wails, pushing back and onto him, and Bucky’s laughing, this low, dark thing that’s making him  _ crazy.  _

“Like that, baby? Just what you needed, huh, needed to be filled up, didn’t you.” 

He wants to respond, wants to deny it, wants to deny  _ this _ means as much as he knows it does. But Bucky is watching him with those storm cloud eyes and dirty smile and his hands are tight on his hips. Whatever he sees, it makes Bucky’s smile go soft and gentle and he rolls his hips, pressing deep, deep, until Tony’s ass is cradled in his hips and his cock is thick and hard inside Tony. 

“So good, baby. Feels so good. I knew you would.” Tony moans and his hips twitch, almost  a roll, and it makes Bucky groan, his hands tightening and rolling Tony down as he thrusts up. “I thought about it, doll. Thought about fucking you in the lab, bending you over one of those gorgeous cars and making you come across them. Think about it when you’re all strung out and manic on coffee and no sleep. Could fuck you right out, baby, get you all pliant and loose and sleepy and sated.”

“Please,” Tony whispers, barely breathes, and Bucky’s eyes narrow, a little. 

“Fuck, Tony,” he grits when Tony rolls down hard, grinding Bucky’s cock against his prostate and shuddering. “You’re so needy, baby. You feel so good, so tight around me, I wanna fuck you forever, baby. Gonna keep you like this, always. Safe and naked and fucked full of my come.” 

Tony screams as he comes, and he honestly doesn’t know if it’s from the way Bucky is thrusting into him and pulling him down on his cock, manhandling and fucking him like he’s just here for Bucky’s pleasure, or the way Bucky’s voice is pitched gravel gritty and hot as hell, dripping sin and adoration. He doesn’t know, doesn’t care, can’t fucking  _ think _ past the mind-blurring pleasure and the feel of Bucky thrusting hard into him, his eyes bright and narrow as he stares up at Tony, mouth open and so goddamn beautiful it should be illegal. He comes hard and fast, and sudden, spills deep in Tony and Tony whimpers, and dips down to kiss him, desperation melting into soft and sweet. 

Bucky’s hands are gentle now, almost apologetic, and he noses at Tony’s hair, and his voice is dropping away, but he whispers soft. 

“So sweet, beautiful.”

“So good for me, baby.” 

“Gonna take care of you, get you cleaned up and you can go to sleep, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you, baby.” 

Tony presses into his lips, a sweet kiss that makes Bucky sigh and dries up the one thing he can’t hear, not yet. 

Wants so desperately it makes him ache. 

He waits until Bucky has cleaned them both up and slips back into bed, spooning up behind Tony and then, softly, he says, “So. You only like to talk when we’re naked, huh, Buckybear?” 

Bucky laughs, silent and shaking against his back, and tightens his grip on Tony. It’s not words. But it’s clear, so very clear, what he’s saying. 


End file.
